The Teahouse
by Jessibelle811
Summary: Inuyasha and company spend the night at a strange teahouse. Inu Yasha and Kagome face startling realizations while under the influence of a demon's spell. Inu/Kag one-shot


_**Teahouse**_

Inuyasha sat by the back wall watching the scenes of debauchery around him. Miroku was talking to a young dancer, claiming he could read her future on her palm. His hands were nowhere near hers but creeping dangerously close to the young woman's behind instead. The leech wouldn't be acting so blatantly perverted except that Sango was out of the room. She and Kagome left to enjoys the house's hot springs some time ago.

This scene was not so different from countless others on their travels, except that there was an aura to this place that made him uneasy. This teahouse was conspicuously located by a well traveled road, but far from any village. What kind of owner ran a business in the middle of nowhere? Of course no one listened to his concerns. They were just grateful to sleep inside and get a hot bath for the night.

The proprietress, who introduced herself as Ms. Yuka, was an attractive woman who, no doubt, was far older than she looked. She had a cunning way about her. Slender and tall, she was fair skinned and dark haired, the kind of rare beauty that seemed almost too good to be true. She welcomed their little band in with hospitality and graciousness. On a tour of the rooms and bath houses, Kagome noticed the gardens that permeated every available space of ground. Purple flowers, as wide as a man's hand, with deep violet centers, sprawled everywhere.

"How beautiful." Kagome bent to scent the blossom. The petals dropped over her fingers. "I've never seen this type of flower before."

"They are call Hananoseia and are foreign to this country," the house mistress explained. "A very special bloom. Their pollen is said to have an aphrodisiac effect."

The word was lost on Inuyasha, but Kagome blushed. "I see," she said.

"If you will follow me, I will show you to your rooms."

Inuyasha snorted unpleasantly. Pollen, indeed. The overwhelming odor of those blooms muddled his senses. He relied on his sense of smell; having it impaired made him nervous. Kirara also seemed bothered.

After settling their belongings into separate rooms, one for the girls, and another for Inuyasha and Miroku, they dined in the main entertaining room. The only other guests appeared to be a rather fat merchant surrounded by five servant girls, all giggling over-appreciatively at his jokes and pouring sake. The other was a shy looking young man, an artist by the look of his pack. Brushes poked out the top, their furry ends stained with ink. Three girls surrounded him. He appeared to be politely refusing their advances, but they seemed not to hear.

Dinner was delicious. Some sort of roasted bird covered with a rich glaze. The side of each plate was accented with a purple bloom. Inuyasha plucked it off his plate and flicked it to the floor. Kagome shot him a chastising look, but said nothing. They were fighting again. He'd insisted they keep moving and wait to set up camp somewhere in the woods. She, and the rest of the crew, disagreed and voted for staying the night indoors. She refused to listen to his foreboding feelings and end up "sitting" him when all was said and done. His face still ached and they were not speaking to one another.

"Here," Inuyasha stopped brooding to look up. The house mistress wore an elaborate kimono of fine silk. It portrayed the scene of the setting sun over a lush river valley. The colors of the threads were absolutely stunning. "I brought you some refreshments. This house makes its own sake. We add a special ingredient to sweeten the taste."

Miroku reached for a cup instantly. "How generous of you." He smiled overly bright at her, while Sango fumed next to him.

"Please," bowed the mistress. "It is on the house."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Inuyasha swiped the cup from the monk's hand and pushed the tray back.

"Inuyasha," Kagome scowled at him. "Don't be so rude. I'm sorry Ma'am. He didn't mean it."

"It is quite alright." She bowed again before leaving to speak to the other guests. The tray of sake was left on the floor in front of them.

Miroku reclaimed his cup and drank before the hanyou could stop him. "Oh my, this is great." He took the bottle and refilled his drink.

"Oy, monk. I'm not saving your drunken ass if a demon attacks."

"Would you calm down, Inuyasha. At least _try_ to enjoy yourself." Miroku's words drifted off. The mistress' swaying figure seemed to have him entranced.

"Enjoy yourself, he says." It was Sango who spoke. She grabbed her own cup and threw it back. The disgruntled expression on her face was not encouraging.

"Don't you start too," Inuyasha whined.

"Wow," Sango contemplated the taste of the sake. "This is really quite delicious. You should try some."

"No thanks," he quickly and sharply declined. Kagome looked uncertain.

"I don't know. I've only ever had a little on holidays before."

"Oh come on." Miroku came back into the conversation since Ms. Yuka had retreated to the kitchens.

Kagome lifted the cup to her mouth and sipped. The burn of alcohol was minimal, even pleasant. There was a sweetened taste that made her take a second sip, and a third gulp. Soon the whole cup was gone.

"Alright, now knock it off!"

"Quit ordering everyone around Inuyasha. After all the demons we've destroyed, we deserve a night to relax. Besides we haven't encountered a demon for miles. When did the bottle get empty?" Miroku tried to shake the last drop out.

"You've already had three cups."

"You should talk, Sango, you've had two." Kagome laughed at the demon hunter's confused face.

"I did? When did I do that?"

"Here we are." Ms. Yuka set a fresh bottle before them.

Two hours and four bottles later Sango and Kagome left to bathe and Miroku was half-conscious telling bogus fortunes to giggling young women. Shippo and Kirara were already asleep in the girls' room. Inuyasha snorted for what must be the hundredth time. His eyes watered from the assault to his senses. The constant pounding in his sinuses made him feel dumb and drowsy. The room began to darken as his eyelids dropped. He quickly snapped to attention, chiding himself.

"My, you look tired." Ms. Yuka appeared. "Let me take you to your room."

His first thought was to protest. The woman reeked of those damn blossoms and it began to nauseate him. Instead he found himself standing and following her obediently down the hall.

Kagome relaxed back into the hot water. Sango sat across from her, cheeks flushed.

"Ahhhhh, this is heaven," the Miko's words slurred a little. She did not drink as much as Miroku and Sango, but more than enough to make her feel light-headed. The warm water relaxed away the travel weariness from their bones. Kagome found her mind wondering aimlessly, unable to concentrate on one thing for too long. She realized this is what it felt like to be drunk.

Her gaze fell on the empty cups of sake and she thought of Inuyasha. He'd grumbled all night. It wasn't that she thought his warnings weren't legitimate, just a little overbearing. Deep down she understood that he took it upon himself to protect them all, especially her. He would never forgive himself if something happened. Guilt crept in under the alcoholic haze. She was far more intoxicated than she had ever even dreamed. If a fight did occur she'd be useless. Across the way Sango was dozing, eyes half open. None of them were in any shape to fight. Except Inuyasha.

Even understanding his motives, he still managed to frustrate her. Love was so much harder than she thought, especially when it was unrequited. He got to her in ways no one else could, and still she stayed beside him.

His image, wild and untamed, came into focus. A strange, new heat coiled in her stomach. It was surprising at first, but grew as her mind wandered on about the hanyou. She was sixteen, not a child anymore. She went to public high school where everyone's secrets were known. It was impossible not to learn the intricacies of sex. There were times she had impure thoughts about the dog demon. Sometimes alone, sometimes as she rode on his back; her chest pressed against his warmth. That was where she had felt the heat before, deep in her body. At those times it seemed he acted harsher towards her, pushing her away. As if he somehow knew what she was thinking. Then she would feel ashamed for thinking of him that way. But then there were other times. She would catch him staring at her with an undistinguishable, darkened look in his eyes. She didn't dare call it a longing.

The lazy heat crawled along her body, making her heart flutter and her thighs clench. It was never this bad before. Her body burned, as if caught in a fever. She suddenly longed to touch herself there, as if it would help ease the feeling. Embarrassment washed over as she realized she was not alone and having such thoughts.

Sango's head drooped as she nearly dozed off. Kagome gently woke her and the two exited the warm comfort of the water. After toweling the excess water off Ms. Yuka appeared, handing each a clean white robe.

"I took the liberty of having you things laundered. I see you have been traveling a long time and I know I always enjoy a fresh change of clothes."

When the taijiya and the miko looked apprehensive, she reassured them.

"Do not worry. You things will be dry and folded in your room by the time you awaken."

Kagome bowed low, thanking the women. Sango too inclined her head in a nod of thanks. Before they could leave for their room, Ms. Yuka spoke again.

"If it is not too bothersome, I was wondering if you might accompany me for a moment?" She spoke to Sango only. "I noticed by your attire that you are a taijiya and I would like to inquire as to you methods."

"My father taught me the ways of the exterminator but I am afraid they are quite secret."

Ms. Yuka bowed respectfully. "You misunderstand. I do not seek to learn your secrets. But I may be of help. I have heard rumors that you employ herbal elements, herbs that smoke or cause poison to flush out demons. Our Hanaoseia blossoms contain such properties. I thought to seek if they might be of any use to you."

Sango tried to make her mind focus, but the sweet haze of alcohol made her judgment cloudy. This woman was offering an exotic flower to aide in demon extermination. Such plants were rare and a treasure to find.

"I suppose so, but could we not discuss it in the morning? I seem to be a bit muddled, currently."

"I know your companions will be eager to depart and with the chores of the household I am not sure there will be time. It will only take a moment, I assure you."

Except for the haze around her mind, Sango could see no other reason to protest. "I suppose now would be a fine time."

Kagome began to follow the pair but the proprietress stopped her, "There is no need for us all to retire to bed late. Please, continue on to your room."

Kagome began to protest but thought better of it. Sango would be fine on her own and Kagome was awfully tired.

"Remember," Ms. Yuka called over her shoulder as she and Sango walked away, "It is the third door on the left."

'The left,' Kagome wondered, 'I could have sworn it was the right before.' Perhaps she had gotten turned around. Or perhaps the alcohol made her forget. She wandered down the hallway, stumbling once or twice along the way. At the third door on the left she eased her way inside and slide the rice paper paneled door closed behind her.

"Kagome?"

She spun around quickly, making the room spin violently. She put her hand to her forehead in a vain attempt to make the world hold still. Inuyasha sat against the side wall with his legs crossed, cradling Tessaigua against his shoulder.

"Inuyasha," she smiled stupidly at him. Suddenly she felt light and airy. The effects of the sake seemed to have come back twice as strong as before.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. She was drunk. He need not use his other senses to know that. This is exactly what he feared. Kagome was in no shape to fight her way out of a wet paper bag, let alone if a demon attacked.

She stood leaning against the fragile panel door in nothing more than a white under robe, not even a pair of slippers on her feet. Her eyes had a slightly glazed look about them, and her mouth hung in a loose smile. Her cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink.

Inuyasha fought the urge to ease away when she sauntered across the floor towards him, a strange intent in her eyes.

She slid to the floor in front of him in a move more graceful than he thought possible for someone in her state. She leaned close, eyes half-closed in contentment. "Mmmmm, you smell nice." A dopey smile brought up the corners of her mouth. "You always smell good, like the woods and the wind." She giggled as if she said something funny.

Inuyasha squirmed in discomfort. She was acting so strange. It was nothing new for her to invade his personal space, but right now it made him nervous.

Kagome rose up on her knees, leaning closer still. She ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders. "You feel good too. All that muscle. I know because I've seen you without a shirt. Yup." She nodded slowly, as if departing some sage knowledge.

He was starting to become very uncomfortable now. She was looking at him so strangely.

She took a firm hold of the lapel of his robe. "So you smell nice and you feel nice and you certainly look nice, do you taste nice too?"

His eyes widened in alarm. She leaned in as her hands tried to pull him forward, intent on kissing him.

He panicked, grabbing her wrists. He tried prying her off of him, but she held on firm. He pushed at her hands, but she pulled back, they toppled to the floor in their struggle. He was atop her now, straddling her waist. Her kimono rode up to her hips, she was devoid of any undergarments. Inuyasha swallowed hard, looking away. She gazed up at him, entranced. The haze of sake darkened her eyes.

He shook his head side to side, trying to dispel the aura around them. He could barely hold on to her scent, all he could smell were flowers. His vision blurred, creating of pink halo of light around her hair and face. Her flushed cheeks and pursed lips called to him. There was so much trust in her eyes, it made him ashamed. Even as he sought to protect her, his arousal lay heavy against her belly.

He had to get away from her, to protect her from himself. "Let go, Kagome," his voice broke on pleading. Her hands were still fisted in his shirt.

She raised her head off the floor, bringing her mouth closer to him. Her breath was sweetened by the sake and the scent of the Hananoseia. He was being drawn in, losing the battle of control. His throat rumbled with a growl when she pressed her heated lips against his mouth. At first it was nothing more then a light pressure exerted against him, but his claws began to bite into the floor boards.

He would allow her one kiss, nothing more. He could bear one kiss.

His fingers broke into the floor, splintering the wood to pieces when she slipped her tongue into his mouth. His fist closed around rough shards of wood as she explored his mouth. His tongue sought hers, firmly caressing her, he couldn't help himself.

Her arms looped around his neck, pulling him down to the floor with her. He grasped her shoulders, holding her writhing body down as he bruised her lips with the pressure of his own. She acted neither frightened nor surprised by his roughness, but moaned against his mouth, wanting more.

He poured all his emotions into that kiss, all his longing and frustration, as well as the dark feelings of lust he'd harbored and hidden for so damn long. She bucked her hips up against his, he bite her lip in punishment, drawing a drop of blood that was quickly licked away.

His mind raced, even as his body refused to listen. His demon nature was fighting its way to the surface, commanding that he rut her like a wild beast. He would hurt her if he didn't stop himself. He would bruise her and make her bleed, he would hold her down under the weight of his desire until she cried out, shattering her fragile soul. But the most terrible thing was he knew he would make her like it. He could have her begging before the end. Somewhere on the other side of his demon, his heart broke because he knew he couldn't stop himself without hurting her either. If he pushed her away now she would be embarrassed and wounded.

The room glowed dimly in the weak light of the oil lamp. They were like mere shadows, melding into one another on the hard floor. His heart beat like the wings of a caged bird. If only he could clear his head, but all he could smell were flowers. Flowers and Kagome. Her scent carried in the small room. The damp musk of her most private scent. It drowned him, smothered his humanity and brought forth the demon in his blood. Magenta streaks colored each cheek bone. Red was bleeding into the edges of his golden eyes.

The virginal whiteness of her simple kimono seemed dirty against the perfection of her skin. The sash had come loose in their fumbling, leaving the robe open from neck to waist in one long strip of peach skin. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, she was panting. He traced his claws down her body. The peaks of her nipples pressed against the cotton. He brushed half of the robe away, uncovering the simple beauty of her breast. His eyes traced the rose edges of her nipple while teasing the small bud with his fingers.

Kagome mewled like a kitten, throwing her head to the side, as if ashamed of her pleasure. He moved the remaining half of her robe aside. He explored the softness of her other breast with his lips. He circled in close to the center, but stayed a hairs breathe away while he flicked his thumb over her first nipple. She cried out, moaning in distress. She didn't know which sensation to focus on. Both were entrancing, but still not enough.

He began massaging each side of her chest with his hands. His nose was leading him to far more enticing areas.

She whimpered when he left her, his weight suddenly gone from her body. He looked down on her. The look in his eyes made her cheeks flush, embarrassed. Her hand automatically came up to cover her breasts. He growled, moving her hands away, warning her not to do that again.

Her eyes widened to see him remove his hitoe and kosode. They fell to the floor in a ripple of red and cream. She suddenly felt more vulnerable them before. Looking down the exposed expanse of her body, she watched as he knelt at her feet. His hands grasped her knees. She gasped as he pulled her legs open. No coaxing or gentle caressing. Desperate to alleviate her embarrassment, she tried to bring her thighs together, to hide her self. With a maddening sort of patience, he pried them apart again, this time holding firm to each leg, rendering her immobile.

She was mortified to find him simply staring at her, as if studying the contours of her private folds. His eyes closed momentarily while he inhaled deeply, savoring her scent. She closed her eyes, unable to watch anymore. The whole thing was mortifying and yet so wickedly decadent. By the time he pressed his hot mouth against her, she was already wet for him. His tongue flicked out to lap at her honeyed essence. She groaned, her fingers splayed against his shoulders.

He alternated, flicking his tongue over the beaded pearl of flesh before delving deeper down. She bucked and moaned. Nothing seemed to alleviate the pressure he was building inside her. It seemed to grow to capacity, and just when she was on the edge of release, he prolonged her pain, never giving it to her.

She wanted to beat her fists against his back for teasing her, but she merely slumped against the floor. There was nothing she wouldn't let him do to her. Even if his claws sank into her chest, ripping out her beating heart, she wouldn't have cared. It was his anyway.

He continued to taste her, never getting enough of her distinct flavor, as he dipped a careful claw inside her warm walls. Her body was deliciously slick as he rubbed inside her. His mouth left her, but not his hands. He crawled up the length of her body, finger still deep inside her. He fisted his other hand in her hair, commanding her to look at him.

She barely managed to open her eyes, the shocks of pleasure so strongly coursing through her. His hand thrust sharply forward, bringing him deeper. Her eyelids fluttered for a moment, but the sharp tug on her hair made them open again. She looked at him then, into his eyes. They were still gold, but darkened by red. He looked so dominant, so in control, but somewhere behind she could read his need. A need to please her as obvious as the love pouring from her own. But it was a struggle to keep this contact as he teased her lower. Her brows knit in concentration. She was almost there. Almost there.

"Do you want me to stop?" His voice sounded hoarse next to her ear. His warm breath stirred the fine hairs at the nape of her neck.

She shook her head.

He pulled sharply on her hair again, making her gasp. "Say it," he commanded, needing to show his dominance. No, his demon needed her submission. Something inside him awoke, easing the grasp on her scalp.

"Don't...st...op," Kagome was panting, pushing her hips up to meet his hand.

He complied, pushing into her faster. He added a second finger, suddenly wanting nothing but to please her. He was no longer satisfied to torment her with sweet ecstasy only to deny her true bliss.

Her back arched off the floor as she screamed. They would surely be heard by the rest of the house, but it couldn't be helped. Stars danced before her eyes as she sprawled limply on the floor, spent from his attention. She pried open her eyes to see Inuyasha's dark gaze taking in the sight of her flushed body. She felt her arousal starting to rise again.

He moved towards her, again kneeling between her legs. His hands trailed from her hips, over her breasts. He pinned her to the floor with his weight as he leaned over her. She could feel the hard length on his arousal against her thigh. He kissed her then, pushing his tongue into her mouth. She replied in kind, pulling him down to her.

The V of her thighs pressed against him, inviting him with her heat. Part of him still hesitated to take the final step. His hands faltered on the tie holding the last shred of fabric between them in place. He looked down on her. She gazed up at him, pleasantly waiting. Suddenly, he felt sickened by what he had done so far. He could still see the haze of alcohol clouding her eyes.

He pulled back, kneeling. He had to put distance between them so he could think. He couldn't do this, take advantage of her while she was drunk, no matter how much he wanted her. His demon pushed back, demanding to be satisfied. He struggled for a moment and had almost won control but a sudden wave of aroma filled the room. Flowers, beautiful flowers. His eyes misted over, his head fuzzy. Flowers and Kagome.

She was staring at him, her face teeming between lust and wounded pride. Was he rejecting her after all this? Tear threatened to fill her eyes.

He was suddenly pacified, his demonic side elated to have won the battle. He growled as he pushed her shoulder back against the floor. Her arms were open to him, the love and trust glowing across her face.

"Please, Inuyasha," she breathed.

He so wanted to believe her. So wanted to tear away the last barrier between them and bury himself in her purifying warmth. One half wanted to love her, the other half snarled to fuck her until her voice gave out for screaming. He honestly didn't know which side to choose.

He was still hesitating, leaning over her. He blinked hard, trying to clear his vision. Everything was happening in a haze. His eyes quickly searched the room, finding everything bathed in a dim glow. A growl grew in his throat. Something was wrong; he knew it, but what? He wanted this didn't he? He finally had his Kagome lying underneath him, awaiting his touch.

He looked into her eyes, they were shaded and dim. Where was her fire? Her spark? This whole time she had simply laid there responding to his ministration. Suddenly, he wanted to shake her, as if she were not already awake.

The air began to thicken and warm. The scent came again, those damn flowers. He growled, this time sensing another element behind it all. The scent of a demon. He snorted trying to get the smell out of his nose. He couldn't properly locate the demon, his senses so muddled by the Hananoseia.

Kagome simply lay beneath him, waiting. "Please, Inuyasha," she pleaded. "Don't you want me?"

He stared at her hard, his heart breaking to hear her ask such a thing. But as he looked at her, he noticed something new. A thin trail of vapor escaped from her parted lips. It was pure, meaning that the vapor was coming out of Kagome, rather then some demon possessing her. He followed to trail to the far wall, in front of him. His eyes squinted, and then he saw it.

It was unmistakably female, but hardly human. The demoness stared back at him, malice in her red eyes. The vapor coming from Kagome's lips was being fed into her mouth. She was naked, with scaly red skin and two black horns a top her head. Black hair flowed over her shoulders and bare breasts.

Inuyasha leaped towards the succubus, claws grazing her cheek. She shrieked and shrunk back against the wall, the trail of energy connecting her to Kagome disappeared. Holding one hand to the bleeding scratched on her cheek, she lashed out with her own claws. Inuyasha dodged backwards, easily avoiding her attack. Ducking easily under her swiping hand, he ripped into her with his claws using the Sankontessou.

The demon screamed in hatred and pain as her body burned away, nothing left of her but ash on the wind. With her presence gone, the room brightened. His vision now clear, the scent of flowers had vanished as well. He stood staring at the wall, trying to comprehend what had happened. He licked his lips, meaning only to alleviate their dryness; he was shocked to taste Kagome's sweet nectar still clinging.

He heard her moving behind him, standing and pulling her robe against her.

"It was a demon," her voice sounded soft, almost like a child's. He couldn't tell is she was asking or stating.

"Hai," he cleared his throat. His voice sounding thick. No part of him knew what to do. His demon had quieted, but not fully disappeared. The need was still burning inside him. He wondered if the succubus's spell had affected him at all. Or had it been Kagome's encouragement that made him do those things. Or had he just done them all on his own because he wanted to. Something inside him twisted, sickened by his feelings, the dark lust still raging about him. He had to leave her, to get far away, or else... He didn't need some lesser demon's spell to make him want to do those things to Kagome.

Kagome watched the tension grow within him, reading the subtle changes in his posture. The play of muscles across his back. She bit her lip, shrinking back a little. He refused to look at her. He must be disgusted by what they had done. Tears came to her eyes, but she blinked them back. Even though it had only been the spell of some demon, she hadn't done, or let him do to her, anything she wouldn't have otherwise. Her cheeks burned with shame at her desperation. She never wanted anything like she wanted Inuyasha to love her. They had come so close, but thanks to the spell they were under, it had all been a lie. She remembered her earlier pathetic pleading:

_Don't you want me?_

Helpless tears escape her eyes. Of course he didn't. He never would. She could deal with merely being one of his companions, but how could they ever get past this? How could she ever forget? She knew that she never would.

He scented her tears and felt his soul crumble. She hadn't done anything. It had all been his fault. Every cry that escaped into the night had been caused by his abuses of her enslaved body. She had been in the grips of some sex-demon's spell and he had failed to protect her. This time from himself. He had to go before he furthered the damage. He moved toward the door, not daring to hesitate to gather his clothing. His hand reached the rice paper door.

"Inuyasha," her voice was thick with tears. "I..."

"Don't," the sound of his own voice harsh in his ears. "I have to go." For some reason he didn't move.

"Gomen."

Why the hell was she apologizing to him? He turned to look at her, but her head was down, eyes tracing the holes he'd punctured in the floor.

"I'm sorry you had to... I know you didn't want to," her voiced trailed out in a feeble whisper, the tears over coming her.

He stared at her. That is what she thought, that he was leaving because he didn't want her? Because he was ashamed of what they had done?

"Kagome," She continued to stare at the floor. "Look at me. Look at me, Damn it!"

Her head snapped up, it wasn't like Inuyasha to yell at her like that. She gasped, his eyes were still the same dark amber, the pale streaks still cut across his cheeks. She also blushed to notice that the cut of his hakama did nothing to conceal his still aroused state. She felt the now familiar throb of heat clench her lower body.

Inuyasha growled when he scented a spike in her arousal. He thought it only lingering effects of the spell. "I have to go," he ground the word out between his teeth. The desperation was evident in his tone.

She took a step towards him, wanting to ease the pain in his eyes. He had so little joy in his life, she hated to cause him more pain. Her hold on the robe slipped a little. She hadn't had time to put it on properly, but merely held it to her chest. The edge of one dusty nipple peaked out from the crisp fabric, but she hadn't yet noticed.

His eyes focused in on the small detail, unable to tear his gaze away. Inside he fought with his desires. She was so innocent it made him want to weep and yet shatter that innocence with his own body, all at once. He trembled with the effort not to touch her, but once he laid hands on her he wouldn't stop. A harsh growl ripped through him as he finally tore himself away and to the door.

"Please don't go," her hand reached out to him, her finger tips barely touching his shoulder. Before she realized he grasped her waist, spinning her to press her back against the door. Her kimono was lost in the trip. He lifted her until she was forced to wrap her legs around his waist or risk falling on the floor. He ground her back against the wood of the door, almost painfully pressing himself into the hollow between her legs. The course fabric of his pants chaffed at her.

"Is this what you want?" he growled, his eyes flashing crimson. "To be fucked by some rabid demon?"

She cringed at his harsh words. His voice was cold but his eyes gave him away. He was desperate for her to reject him. He wanted her to push him away, or she risked being hurt. His need was that great.

"No," her voice was calm and more confident then she felt. "I want to..." she willed herself to keep talking, to lay her heart before him. The time, it seemed had come, whether they were ready or not. "I want to make love to the Hanyou I fell in love with."

He didn't answer, didn't move. He wasn't daring to believe that he had heard the right words.

"I want you, Inuyasha. Please." She no longer cared if she was begging.

Hope was born in his eyes. They paled to their normal golden sheen, and the lines on his face dimmed. His featured softened with self-doubt. He didn't deserve her.

She recognized that he was pulling away from her, hiding behind his walls of self-protection, afraid of being hurt again. She cupped his face in her hands, kissing him softly on the mouth. "I love you, Inuyasha," she murmured against his lips.

His restraint broke. His mashed his mouth against hers in a brutal kiss. She opened to him unable to match his ferocity. His teeth cut into her lower lips, drawing drops of blood. He lapped them away in apology even as his lower half ground against her in merciless pleasure. She moaned, her cheeks flush with excitement.

"Are you sure?" His words were a throaty growl that ran down her spine in a shiver.

"Ah...ye..," he was rocking against the warm shell of her sex. She could barely think. "Oh... yes."

He moved from her but only for a moment. His pants fell to the floor in a whisper of fabric. Suddenly his tip was dipping inside her. She felt so warm, so good.

His eyes pinned her, mirroring his body. Crimson gold, they pierced her soul. His head leaned in, a whisper from her lips. She awaited his kiss, but his mouth moved against her in a murmur of warm breath. "Gomen."

He rocked quickly forward, sliding in easily. The sensation, a pain and bliss so intermixed one was indistinguishable from the other, split her. She cried out in a strangled scream, and convulsed against the blunt intrusion. He held her firmly to him, making her body accommodate to his size.

If he were following his instincts, he'd have her on all fours on the floor, submissive to his control. The picture of his innocent girl panting on her elbows, her delicate pale rump up in the air, was too debase for his Kagome and yet so ravenously erotic at the same time.

A growl rumbled through his throat, he fought for control. His claws bit into her hips lightly. She was a coil pulled taut, every muscle protesting in search of an equilibrium. He licked the tears off her face, tasting the salt of her pain, and whimpered. She was so sweet, like a fried dumpling rolled in sugar and he wanted to meticulously taste every crystal, but his body fought against him. This would be over much sooner then he would like.

His beginning movements were slow, experimental. He was new at this experience as well, though his demon instincts were screaming the basics. But he didn't want to lower this to a quick, emotionless mating driven by hormones.

She mewled deliciously while his body worked hers into a heated frenzy. She no longer cared about the outside world. The shikon no tama, the succubus, even Kikyo were a million miles away from her mind. All that matter was him pressed tightly inside her as his eyes devoured every inch of her face. He looked so intense that it made her blush. He scrutinized every emotion that played across her face, and saw her flinch. He thrust into her again, a bit harder this time and saw it again. He slowed, not wanting to stop.

His mouth hovered over hers, "Am I hurting you?"

"No," Kagome moaned when his hips rose to meet hers, but she flinched again.

"Liar," he eased back.

She chuckled lightly, "There's a board jamming into my back."

"Oh," he blushed. There was her hanyou, the boy that could be shy as well as fierce. He paused to think. She would probably be just as uncomfortable on her back on the wood floor. Then a wicked thought hit him.

Kagome squealed, throwing her arms around his neck for dear life. The wall was suddenly gone when he moved back, never once struggling with her weight. He moved seamlessly from the wall to the floor, remaining connected to her the entire time. Inuyasha sat on the floor, cradling her in his lap. He had a limited range of movement here but the contact was much more intimate. Higher from her position on his lap, Kagome was eye to eye with him as he caressed her face and ground his hips against her. He was wedged deeply inside from this angle but the slow rocking of his pelvis made her feel lazy and warm. It made her feel loved.

His demon blood softened from a roar to a purr. This was nice, he realized. Mating didn't have to be hard and fast, a mere means to an end. The shear feeling of being together, of being inside his Kagome was more than enough. But reality set in, even with hanyou stamina, he was reaching his peak and her breath, coming out in short, punctuated gasps, was not helping.

Kagome's back arched suddenly as she let out a low, long moan. He felt the subtle constriction of her body around his. He stilled, letting her ride the waves of pleasure, and concentrated on keeping his own release in check. Not yet, he didn't want this to be over yet. When her body relaxed against his chest, he began moving again, slow rocking motions, feeling every bit of their intimate connection. This time when her body coiled, he sped up, intent on being there with her at the end.

He buried his face against her neck, using his sense of scent and feel to guild him. She was still writhing against him and he was on the brink. Knowing his reserves were coming to an end he grasped her hips, pulling her downward as he thrust up one last time. It was enough. She arched ridged and taut, every muscle shaking as she let out a strangled moan. Inuyasha spilled inside her, teeth clenched, hands tight on her hips.

She collapsed in his lap, boneless with spent pleasure. Lazily she ran her hands up and down his back, murmuring light noises of contentment. He recovered enough to kiss her neck then her mouth. They looked into each other's eyes and for the first time there was no resentment or confusion. For a moment they were completely synchronized with the other's feelings. A loopy grim spread across both their faces. Inuyasha kissed her again, slow and lingering.

Regretfully, he pulled away, hissing as he slipped from her warmth. She made to get up from his lap, but he held her in place.

"No, stay," was all he said.

Kagome laid her head on his shoulder, feeling his heartbeat along with hers. She thought about the last hour with sense of surrealism. She hadn't forgotten that she told him she loved him and he had not reciprocated. Slightly shocked, she realized that she was okay with that. He loved her, she knew that. Eventually he would tell her with words, but tonight he had said as much with his body.

She sighed. The world was still waiting. She had to think of all the things that had been so easy to forget while Inuyasha was inside her.

"We should get dressed," she whispered.

He continued to stroke her back. "I suppose."

"Sango and Miroku could walk in at anytime," that thought had not occurred to her before. In fact, where were they? She hadn't been particularly quite during this little escapade and neither friend had come to inspect for trouble.

Inuyasha kissed her shoulder one last time before letting her go. They moved about the room gathering articles of clothing. He gave Kagome his fire rat robe to wear instead of the bath house robe. Secretly he enjoyed the way she looked wearing his clothing.

When they were dressed Kagome finally broached the subject, "The demon, do you think it was using this teahouse as a feeding ground?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air. He didn't smell the cloistering scent of the Hananoseia any longer. Pushing open the rice paper door, he looked around. The lush gardens had vanished, leaving bare ground in their wake. "I think Ms. Yuka was the succubus, feeding off the sexual energy of her patrons. She used those damned flowers to mask her scent. I should have sensed it sooner."

"Well," Kagome blushed, "I can honestly say I'm happy that you didn't."

He shot her an incredulous look before blushing as well. If the succubus hadn't forced them to be intimate together they never would have mated.

Nervous, Kagome began to babble, "So what now? Are we … together?"

"Together?" He was confused. They were always together. They saw each other almost everyday, except the few days she insisted going back to her time.

"I mean are we together? I mean, oh never mind what I mean," she trailed off under his confused and oblivious gaze. She felt tears prick her eyes. Perhaps tonight was just a fluke and they would go back to the way they were before.

Inuyasha didn't fully understand what was going on, but he knew he was supposed to say something or risk hurting Kagome. "You're my mate," he said simply, as if that explained everything.

She struggle to understand. Mating was something animals did to procreate. That didn't seem the right was to describe what had transpired between them.

Inuyasha sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. He wasn't explaining this right. He was no good with words. "You're my mate," he repeated. The concept was easy for him to accept. "You're mine. I'm yours. We're … mates." He willed her to understand.

She processed his words and what she knew about Inu youkai. "I'm your mate," she said slowly.

His face lit with relief. She understood, or at least she was trying to.

Kagome didn't fully comprehend his words, but the look on his face was better than words. She was his, he was hers and that was enough.

A/N: In my haste to post this story I forgot to add an author's note. I originally intended to write a second chapter explaining what happened to Sango and Miroku. I'm not sure if that will ever happen. While I like the couple I don't think I have the inclination to write a whole chapter dedicated to them.

I'm glad to finally have this story posted. I wrote it over 4 years ago. Better late than never.

Thank you for all reviews!


End file.
